THe Grudge
by Clare bear 48
Summary: Why did! Loren hold such feelings of bitter resentment towards his only child Abigail and his son-in-law Sully? Surprise ending!
1. Chapter 1

**The Grudge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

Notes: there has been a lot written after Abigail Sully tragically passed away with her still born child Hannah: How Sully felt guilty about being the cause and how he loved her in a different manner to Michaela. We witnessed how Loren's long held bitterness against his son-in-law moulded their relationship; these have been written about also. I wanted to explore the reasons before this all occurred and give it my interpretation on their history.

**Chapter 1**

Loren Bray roared out of the mercantile with poor Maud in his wake. He was fit to tie somebody, that Byron Sully if he ever got his hands on the young scoundrel.

…..

He had had a fitful sleep during the night due to his interjection and hence had slept in later than normal. Having come down to the shop already in a mood he called out to the sunshine in his life his daughter Abigail. She always managed to calm him with her bright and cheery nature; until just recently.

"Abigail!" he called softly knocking on her door.

There was not the normal response from within. Knocking again there was still this eerie silence from within the shop.

"_Surly the whole household had not slept in," _he was thinking. It was never this quiet on any morning, especially early on a working day.

He never went beyond the point of entering his daughter's room and so he stood undecided outside; but on the third attempt to get a response he decided that she must have been gravely ill to have not reacted. Pushing on the door he was astounded to discover that her bed was made and there was no sign of her. The room actually looked deserted but how could this be?

He was surprised to say the least as she was never an early riser since she was a little girl in his arms. He had been an indulgent father who doted on his only child. She had been the apple of his eye as was the case when an only child was involved. Maud didn't get tired of telling him not to spoil her but that always fell on deaf ears. He knew what was best for his little girl. He had taught her nearly all the things she needed to know over the years, her tables, how to read and write, why after she found a husband whom he could hand the business over too she'd be an asset, he'd make sure of that. There were not a lot of choice in the town as yet; but the frontier was opening up with more and more opportunities than ever before.

The silver mine over the ridge though had brought an influx of what Loren called undesirables into the town. As there was only one gal to twenty odd men; he was sure to keep a close eye on his daughter especially after their pay day; as he was convinced that each and every one of them made their way to the store on one pretence or other - just to gawk at his beautiful daughter. She had skin of ivory and curled hair the colour of ebony and those smouldering eyes of pure dark honey. She was a beauty that's for sure.

Maud was more tolerant than he as she liked especially one young lad with these crystal blue eyes, and if her husband wasn't around to shoo him off she'd allow them to chat awhile. So Loren would endeavour to be here on their pay day. The miner Byron Sully though seemed to be able to slip into town; more often than most, generally when he'd had to travel to Denver; in the wagon for the heavier supplies, that couldn't be delivered by the weekly coach or on horseback into the town.

….

Loren eventually found a note neatly folded on the bench top; the bench that she'd held onto when learning to walk, the bench that measured her height till about her sixth year when she was finally tall enough to look over the top.

Slowly unfolding it he saw that it was written in her stylish hand. _"Why would she be writing to me?"_ he wondered.

It began

_My dearest Papa,_

_I am sorry for this letter is going to disappoint you immensely I am afraid._

_I know your heart is set on my marriage to Martin Anderson whom you have groomed to be your successor but I find I am unable to hold Martin in high esteem that would be required for me to become his wife. _

_I like Martin of cause but he isn't the man I wish as a husband. He is more like the brother whom I never had and I see him as the son you never had. One does not marry their brother and that is how I feel about Martin._

_So it is with a heavy heart that I have decided to run away and marry the man I am in love with. Byron Sully and I have gone to Denver and when we return we will be married. I only pray that you will find it in your heart to forgive me as I have decided to follow my dreams._

_Byron has built a small homestead on the land that Mama gave to me years ago and that's were we are going to live on our return._

_Papa you are a man of high principles and I can only pray that you'll see it in your heart to forgive me. I love you Papa and am sorry for the disappointment I know I will have caused you in this decision. There was no choice really as I have followed my heart in this matter deciding whom it is I wish to live the rest of my life with._

_Mama is the gentlest soul and she did not know of my decision so please do not blame her as this will be as big a shock to her as it is to you._

_I love you Papa and I hope you will forgive me in your heart._

_Yours ever your daughter_

_Abigail._

Throwing the note at his wife in disgust he stormed to the door bellowing for attention in the cold morning. Getting the immediate attention of a number of the men folk in the centre of town out stretching lazily so as to begin the day he summoned them to come here.

Quickly he filled them in on what had occurred during the night. Hank and Jake where all ears Hank patting the pistol at his hip saying he'd be delighted to accompany Loren on a posse to help drag his daughter back where she belonged. Jake didn't take long in joining the idea and a number of others as well: those who found the saloon an ideal watering hole and entertainment centre. Hank couldn't resist the comment that Loren's pretty young daughter must have had rocks in her head to fall for the non-drinking young miner Sully. Normally Loren would have immediately jumped down somebody's neck with any derogatory comment on his daughter but not this morning.

Horace and Robert E decided it really wasn't any of their business so they stayed quiet holding their peace. Slowly moving out of the already angry growing mob they went to their respective work places.

"Loren think about what ya' doin'," Maud pleaded grabbing hold of his braces in an attempt at getting his attention. She was determined to be listened too as she was Abigail's mother and had feelings as well.

"Woman ya' don' know what ya' sayin'! She's snuck off with that no good miner and she aint goin' to marry him if I can help it," he yelled at her. He'd never had much consideration for Maud over the years they'd been married. She was aware that he'd only courted her after her beautiful sister Dorothy turned him down because of that Marcus Jennings fella'. However it was Maud who had been in love with him from the moment she'd laid eyes on him.

"Man should hog tie that boy for brinin' shame to ya' daughter Loren," Hank drawled still hung over from the night before and not fully awake. He was never one to hold his tongue and think before insults spewed from his mouth, decorum was not one of Hanks finer points.

"Over my dead body will he marry her," Loren hissed between clenched teeth. His anger accelerated by the minute. "Who'll ride with me?" he yelled.

Immediately a chorus of "Ya's" filled the air.

"Meet here in fifteen minutes," Loren said loudly turning and stalking back into the mercantile with Maud meekly following in his wake.

Pleading Maud said, "Loren ya' can't do this to ya' own flesh and blood, ya' daughter, ya' little girl."

Loren looked directly at his wife and snarled "Just watch me".

Meanwhile Martin came into the front door having been informed by the gossiping towns-folk that his supposed intended had eloped with a miner. "I want to come too," he immediately informed Loren.

"NO!" Loren barked out. "I need ya' to watch the store till I get back."

"But Loren…". Maud feebly attempted again looking at Martin then shrugging her shoulders and walking meekly behind the counter.

Within minutes Loren was ready. The last thing he grabbed before heading to the front door was his rifle.

Maud stifled a gasp and her eyes grew large in her already paled face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Sully was a youngtwenty-one–year-old miner. He'd had a hard time over the years and had missed many of the privileges that other youths had had. He'd been alone, other than when he and Daniel Simon had teamed up travelling west to seek their fortunes. Two young boys pitting their abilities against the whole untamed Wild West. Adults would try to exploit and rob them blind; paying them less than their labour was worth. Eventually they just moved on answering to no one only themselves. Daniel was the schemer with the big ideas and Sully was the doer so they made a great team and together they had survived despite all the odds.

His entire small family from the old country was all gone by the time he'd reached the age of ten. First his Pa, a farmer who was crushed by the big city of New York, died. Then his older brother died in front of his eyes by that horse when his foot stuck in the stirrup. Then his broken hearted mother went down to the river, never intending to come home again. Why'd she do it when she still had him he could never fathom. He blamed himself; he just wasn't good enough to be loved. He'd been there comforting her after his long day hauling coal off the big ships at the docks. He gave her all his meagre wages weekly to buy food, clothing and the warmth they needed in the severe winters and pay the rent for the drafty shack they called home. But his love couldn't stop her crying and being sad. She couldn't have loved him or why did she drown herself?

At ten he did not know what to do or how to help his Ma. He had been tortured by this until now. The unfathomable thought for him was that if you loved a child why would you deliberately kill yourself leaving them to be an orphan? If he was ever lucky enough he would do all in his power to let his child know they were loved and cherished; this much he knew with every fibre in him. Nobody, no real woman could love him; he didn't *deserve* love did he? His Ma obviously didn't *love* him. If he was ever lucky enough though to have the true love of a woman he'd let her know that he loved and adored her till he died. He'd forever be grateful for her love; she would always know this by his actions.

Daniel had his own sad past but that was another story.

They finally had arrived at the silver mine at Pikes Peak. Both youths had a unique ability to pick up and use information really quickly. Hence young Sully had accelerated through to being a powder monkey, the term used for a man able to use explosives. He had a head for numbers and was reliable as well as cautious in his work, having seen too many accidents where men died needlessly through others taking risks and not taking enough care. He had a will to survive that was brought on by his determination to show the world that a *Sully* had made it despite the odds being stacked against him.

….

Abigail Bray had been a small girl when her folks had come to the frontier settlement of Colorado Springs. She had watched as her Pa had built the mercantile and stocked it, becoming a powerful man in this isolated community. She had been lonely as her Ma was one of a handful of women who had come out West with their men. There were a few children mainly farmer's children. They stayed on the farms helping establish a living on the cleared land. That was why she had few opportunities to socialize other than when the Church arrived years later. Then the only social events were those run by the church and of course the Sunday service.

It had been an inhospitable existence, and once a year they had made the stage coach ride to Denver to peer into the huge shop fronts at the latest fashions, unsuitable for their way of life at home. Although, her Papa would indulge her whims and buy her that latest doll dressed from London or Paris.

Her two aunties and cousins she rarely saw. Maybe once in her life she'd met her Pa's sister Olive who was crazy enough to reside in Mexico. Her Ma's married sister Dorothy had brought her children to visit once although they didn't live too far from Colorado Springs. Abigail had picked up that there had been some tension between the adults but had enjoyed the company of her cousins. The girls actually looked down their noses at her as she was a little younger but Tom and she had hit it off immediately, having fun sitting and talking for hours. Unfortunately the visit seemed to be over even before it had begun. As Aunt Dorothy's husband Uncle Marcus had turned up one evening and they were gone early the next morning. She'd heard her Ma and Pa talking at how Aunt Dorothy wasn't as happy as they thought she should be.

Abigail and Maud's meagre existence improved when the widow Cooper came to town with a very young family. Maud and Mrs. Cooper, as Abigail was instructed to call her, became close friends immediately. Though Maud called Mrs. Cooper Charlotte and she had called Ma Maud as well. Her children were a lot younger than she but they were great to play with and a diversion from the boring mundane life she'd led till now.

If she'd lived in one of the big cities when she reached her eighteenth birthday she would have been presented to society. A grand function would have been arranged by her folks and every eligible bachelor would have been presented to her. But here she had a small mention in the church the Sunday after her birthday, and then everyone went to the meadow outside the church for the weekly picnic. As usual it was not a lot of fun for her though, although the town was growing. She was too young to be an adult and too old to be a child and berefted of other young women whom to form a friendship with. There still weren't many people living there in the small town. Many whom her father disapproved of anyway with his antiquated ideas on social reforms she had read in the papers coming in from the cities around the country. He continually was interfering in any social opportunities she could have by his controlling nature.

Loren decided the minute Mr. Martin Anderson, a thirty-year-old man alighted from the stage from Denver that he'd be his heir apparent. He had immediately offered the man a job at the mercantile grooming him for the position, and encouraging the man to get to know his daughter.

Though Abigail did not agree to such a union and Maud was extremely unhappy, her father had decided only a few months after Martin arrived that she would become engaged as soon as possible. The day that Loren and Martin came to their agreement Abigail was forced to make a decision.

"But Papa, I don't know Martin at all and I don't want to become engaged to him" she'd pleaded to her Pa whom she had always been able to dissuade.

Loren set in his outdated ways, did not consider his daughter's wish. Wasn't a good marriage better than some nonsensical notion women had about love?

"It's decided, ya' goin' to marry Martin and that's it," he'd said without compassion for his distressed daughter.

Maud having endured the years of solitude in a loveless marriage tried after her daughter's desperate look. "Now Loren, won't you at least take some time to consider? After all, we know very little about Martin," she attempted, realising there was little or no chance at dissuading her husband from his set course.

Desperately trying to convince her father Abigail screamed, "I won't and ya' will have to drag me to the church and I won' say *I Do* to him!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks by now.

"You'll do as ya' told," he retorted. "You'll do as ya' father says," he continued as the man he had this control over his kin. "Enough!" he said.

Having no other argument Abigail turned and rushed off to her room without another word.

"It's for the best" Loren said turning to his distressed wife. "You'll see."

…

As far as young Miss Bray was concerned though only one young man so far had caught her eye and that was the young miner Byron Sully who actually preferred just to call himself *Sully*. They had talked on a number of occasions and become friend although she had told him that her Pa had ideas for her future to which she would have no control over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

As the shot firer the boss had given Sully the authority to go into Colorado Springs weekly to collect the supply of dynamite, detonators and rolls of fuse that came in on the supply stage coach. Many times he was in town earlier than when the stage arrived. It would be late due to tired horses or other unforeseen circumstances such as washed away trails, sand storms and the like.

While he waited he'd meander over to the mercantile and wander around picking up items and looking at them before replacing them in the same spot he'd taken it from.

"Ya' buyin' anything boy?" Mr Bray would say grumpily. Or "Ya' couldin' afford that," following him around like some sly old blackbird till he'd leave and sit on the porch and wait till the stage arrived.

If the old man wasn't around then he'd be able to speak to the young lady Miss Bray for a short time. Her Ma would keep an eye on them from behind the counter but wasn't as abrasive as her Pa.

"Call me Abby," she'd once said.

"Only if ya'll call me Sully," he'd replied with a bright smile his blue eyes shining.

She blushed and said, "Agreed"

From then on the young couple tried to meet secretly. They used the kitchen of Widow Charlotte Cooper's boarding house. Abby needed her friends as she was lonely in this isolated place. They were ever cautious of prying eyes and Charlotte acted as chaperone for them just in case questions were ever asked, although the young couple only talked and at the most occasionally held hands.

Charlotte had been witness to the way Loren had treated the women in his life and it reminded her of Ethan Cooper. He had no respect for her or the children either. So she became a haven for the Bray women when they needed a little peace and quiet or space to just relax. Living constantly on your nerves didn't help at all; Charlotte knew this from bitter experience. It was like walking on egg shells all the time. She could see that Maud, who had become close, was a nervous wreck. Charlotte had Matthew, Colleen and young Brian to keep her busy as well as any boarders who happened to be staying to worry the young friends. Abby was of immense help to her when Charlotte was called out to assist with birthing mother's as she would stay with the children till their Ma arrived home. Not long after arriving Charlotte had been seen as a reliable mid wife in the town and surrounding district.

Things became tenser when Abby told Sully about the man Martin who recently arrived. It seemed her Pa had ear-marked him as a suitor for her. Sully hated seeing her coil into herself as the weeks progressed. _"This wasn't right. No Pa, who loved a daughter would force her to marry a man she didn't love,"_ surely he thought.

One day about six months later Abigail was more distressed than any other time, "He's goin' to announce my engagement at church next Sunday," she advised him with tears threatening to tumble down her beautiful cheeks. "Martin hasn't even given me the pleasure of asking me," she continued. "He is just assuming that as it's all right with Papa that I'll be all right with it," She choked on these last words before dissolving into tears, leaning on Sully for support.

Sully was shocked blurting, "What he wouldn't!" He knew full well though that Mr. Bray held the reins in that household. He'd seen how Mrs. Bray would wilt like a dying flower as soon as she heard his voice coming in from out the back. She would shuffle into a corner and lower her voice hissing at him that he'd best leave. He had seen the spirited Abby stand up to him but he only saw this when she thought she'd win against her father. It was obvious that Mr. Bray loved his daughter but was under no illusion that he'd have to win most times.

Abigail had been wending her way into his heart for some months now and he felt bereft at the thought of her being forced into a marriage that she didn't want. "What are ya' goin' to do?" Sully questioned. Could he really live with that?

Truthfully, she didn't have any idea. She had never defied her Pa and could see no way but to comply with his wishes. Though she was sure she loved the young man standing there holding onto her. "I don' know," she whispered sadly.

Sully had never imagined falling in love with anyone or even more importantly that any woman would be able to love him or that he deserved to be loved. He'd always believed that he was unworthy ever since his Ma had killed herself by drowning in the Hudson River. Hadn't she shown him that he wasn't fit or worthy of being loved, that he had nothing to hold onto? His whole life had revolved around this belief until this moment when Abigail tears wet the shirt he was wearing and the skin of his shoulder. He let out a shuddering breath. He was so over whelmed by his emotions and scared of how he felt.

In desperation Abby felt that Sully was her only chance for being saved from a fate worse than death as far as she was concerned. She just couldn't be forced to be with a man she had no feelings for. Begging Sully she said, "Please Sully, help me."

Astonished, he was sent into a total spin. What did she want him to do? How could he help her at this time? Eventually he responded, "How? What do ya' wan' me to do?"

"Ya' care for me don't ya?" she asked already knowing the answer. She could see it every time he looked at her.

"Cause I do; ya' know I - do but how can I help?" he once again questioned, his mind trying to come up with a solution. Each time some idea entered his brain it was immediately thrown out as being preposterous. He had not spoken to Abby about his feelings, scared at being laughed at or worse rejected. She also had only ever glanced at him while they'd been talking never giving away how she may feel either.

The young couple knew that whatever they decided was going to cause repercussions that would possibly affect them for the rest of their lives. That it would be possibly dangerous. Was this decision going to be worth it in the end?

Abby had often contemplated, aware that her father was making planes for her future, whether she,_ "would be able to marry a man she had only a sisterly feeling for, who was her father's choice, not hers." S_he knew this would be impossible.

Sully in his own thoughts wondered how he'd feel seeing her in an unhappy relationship. "_I can't let her be unhappy, it would break my heart. I'd have to leave here, go far away,"_ was all he could think of.

Hence a quickly derived plan was set. Abigail would become engaged as there was no time now to do anything else, other than stall for more time. She would insist on the minimum time of a year of engagement on the pretext of getting to know him. From there Sully would build the homestead on the land her Ma had given her and then they'd do the unthinkable they'd elope. This massive decision didn't sit well with either of them but there seemed no choice. Loren Bray was a determined man only interested in profits forgetting that his family was involved.

Apart from that, Abby would try again to dissuade her Pa into forcing her from this loveless engagement.

"Pa, please, I don' want to become engaged to Martin, he only wants to own the mercantile one day." she pleaded. She turned her eyes from her father, begging with a desperate expression for her mother's support. They were standing in the shop just after closing on Thursday afternoon.

Loren refused to look at his daughter's distressed face but said, "It's been decided, it is good for business and 'sides, ya' need to settle down and now's a good time, Martin's a good man who will treat ya' right" As far as he was concerned this matter was closed.

Maud softly began "Loren, we…."

Loren threw a scowl in her direction silencing her immediately. "Non' of ya' concern woman no more discussion."

Desperately her voice rising Abby began determined to be heard, "Pa, we don' know him. We have only seen what he's like since he arrived. Who is he really?" The final words were screamed at her scowling father.

"Ya' getting engaged this Sunday and I'll hear no more on the subject. You'll be well off as ya supposed to be that's all that matters." Putting his hand up to silence both women he stated, "Goin' to the saloon. No more, ya' hear." With that he left the two distressed women.

To his retreating back, fire lighting her eyes, Abigail Bray whispered. "I won't!" before fleeing to her room throwing herself on her bed in tears again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The unhappy Bray household was a depressing place to be; nobody spoke or even looked at each other. Loren had gone though with his plan and announced to the congregation on Sunday that he was proud to announce the engagement of his only child Abigail to Martin. Leaving out the obvious words _heir apparent_ from his declaration, neither Maud nor Abigail showed any reaction to the announcement.

Martin displayed a huge grin on his face like he'd won a prize when at the end of the service the men came forward to congratulate him. Abigail being held close to him managed to paste a thin smile on her face. Taking no pleasure in the proceedings and as Charlotte looked at the young girl she looked as if she was a French Princess being taken to the guillotine, her eyes sunken and her complexion even paler than normal Charlotte felt sorry for the lass.

Martin still showed her no respect and just reiterated that he was going to be exactly like her Pa and not take her opinions or needs into consideration. He even still didn't give her the courtesy of asking for her hand. He never asked how she felt about the whole situation; this only fuelled her desire not to go through with the nuptials. She had never in her entire life expected her Pa to behave in this abominable manner towards her.

Abigail watched her Ma and for what seemed like the first time saw that her mother had no liveliness to fight any battles any more. She was literally worn down by the continual ridicule of her husband. He had extinguished the love she'd felt initially as a young bribe till this shell of her former self was all that was left. This made Abigail more determined to get rid of this so called proposed life her father was enforcing upon her_. "I am not going to end up like my Ma,"_ she thought.

…

The week's blurred and Abigail met with Sully any time she was able. These were not easy meetings and each carried the burden of what they were about to do heavily. There would be severe consequences for this and they knew that Loren may well be a very vindictive man; although Abby thought she may well be able to pacify him Sully wasn't so sure.

He made some good progress on their small cabin with the assistance from Daniel and Robert E, two friends he could rely on to be discrete although neither one asked too many difficult questions. Soon the place was liveable and they would have a sturdy roof over their heads. Things were gradually falling into place.

Nobody ever came out in this direction as it wasn't the usual place that was frequented, and so Loren was oblivious to the fact that a building was being erected on Maud's land out of town. Robert E had all the supplies delivered to the livery and as he constructed some things there it wasn't considered unusual. Extra things had been delivered to the mine as well.

Only once had Abby been able to get out to see her new home but that didn't upset her. She had been included in the plans and Sully gave her reports, and what she'd seen she already loved. "This is going to be my home," she sighed seeing it.

Life on all fronts appeared to be plodding along at its own leisurely pace. The mercantile, the mine and at the homestead.

…

Finally a date was decided and a plan was put into action. Sully and Abigail didn't include others as it was too dangerous and they didn't want others to get into trouble. The most contact they had been able to share was holding hands but both had no second thoughts that this was not right. Sully was astounded that he'd been lucky to find a woman who cared for him and she was thrilled at finding a mate who felt she was worth fighting for: A man who would do everything in his power to see that she would be happy. They communicated in the looks that they shared.

Abigail did once ask her mother about her wedding dress which Maud had shown her in a trunk in a shed out the back. It was of lace and sheen satin there was a lace veil that Maud said had been sewn by the women in the family with a halo of orange blossom as a head piece. Abigail found some items that she could use as well including her grandmothers wedding ring. It was beautiful with a small diamond in the centre in a filigree design swirling out from the centre. Asking her Ma whose it was she was told it belonged to Maud's mother who had been happily married for years to her Pa. Finally Maud lowered the lid of the trunk sadly, not even bothering to ask her daughter if she'd like it for her wedding day. Knowing as she did that her daughter would be as unhappy as she was in the future.

Sully and she Abigail signed a letter asking for the marriage licence to be in Denver when they arrived. This was a letter nobody was any wiser about it and Horace was sworn not to tell anyone about the mail.

Things where ready and they now just bided their time till it could all be finalized.

Sully had just begun a week's holidays and had told Daniel he was going away for a few days and he'd be back in time for his next shift. Nodding Daniel said goodbye to his friend.

He rode into town just as evening was settling. He had two horses as he was afraid that a wagon might have trouble. They needed to stay off the main road just in case it was discovered too early what had transpired.

Items had been sent on earlier including the wedding dress that had been Maud's and a suit that Sully had borrowed from a miner at the camp. This had been placed in a trunk and sent ahead a week ago by stage to be held at the depot until collected by a Mr. and Mrs. B. Sully. Although they were eloping they were determined that it wasn't going to be a sleazy affair and that they would be proud of their decision in the future no matter what the outcome. The plan was falling into place.

…..

Martin and Loren moved to the Saloon after they closed for the night, leaving Maud and Abby at home upstairs in the mercantile. Abby had never had her Pa go into her room nor since he had announced her engagement had she even bothered to say good night so she felt sure that tonight would be no different. Loren refrained from spending time at home preferring the company of the men in the saloon, as well as spending time making plans with Martin who'd soon be his chosen successor. He did have plans; of increasing the volume of traffic through the store, even maybe expanding by maybe adding another store in Manitou. Now he felt he had a future; his dreams at being the richest man in Colorado Springs could be realized.

One day he'd have grand children and his empire would be bigger. He was proud of what he was achieving now. Why; his little girl would thank him one day for securing her such a great future just wait and see. She was mad now but that wasn't going to last. _"I know best what was good for her,"_ he thought. Love wasn't necessary in a good marriage that only occurred in women's minds and novels. Not in real life and certainly not out here on the western frontier.

"A toast to the future!" he called out and the whole bar replied "Here, here!" as they all downed their drinks. He then proceeded to buy a round for the bar. You could ask anyone: Loren Bray was a good guy when he let go his shoe string every once and awhile.

….

Rising from the dime novel she'd been reading, Abby went over to her mother, bending and kissing her on the cheek. She bade her good night, saying she was tired and having an early night. Maud gently took her daughter's hand and patted the back. With sad eyes she said good night, wanting so much to tell her, that all would be all right but knowing in her heart of hearts it couldn't possibly be.

Loren Bray was a stubborn man and she learnt long ago not to create trouble and be a dutiful wife as the good book had ordained. Abby she prayed would be happier than her all being well but she feared that wouldn't be the case.

"Good night dear sweet dreams" she said. Bidding her beautiful daughter goodnight she watched as she descended down to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Soon after Abigail went to her room she silently left through the back door after placing a note on the counter. It was a cool night and the men were holed up in the saloon; she was sure that she'd be safe moving around behind the building and moving away from the street. She saw Sully patiently waiting with two horses their reins in his hand. Sully had decided to make a huge sacrifice to ride a horse on this occasion; he'd do it for Abigail; for them, usually he kept a distance between himself and horses because of the bad memories they evoked for him.

Abigail and Sully were both experiencing a gambit of emotions of excitement and being afraid at the same time as well as many more. Hugging each other was the closest the two had been in all their time together.

"Betta' get goin' as we don' wanna' be stopped before we get outa' here," he said in a low voice.

She looked back at the dark shape of the mercantile and saw the lamp light from the room her Ma would be awaiting for her Pa to return. "Yes, we'd betta'," she said leading the horse quietly away from the town.

Sully assisted her to mount the horse then mounted his own and they began silently to move away from the town into the unknown. Luckily they had full moon light so they were able to make steady progress keeping near but not on the road as they did not wish to see anyone so close to the town.

It was late evening when Sully insisted they rest for awhile. Colorado Springs was gone and they were well into their journey, hopefully they'd be at their destination by early morning. The horses were not too fatigued as they nursed them along. Helping Abby out of the saddle he assisted her to a nearby tree to lean on.

"Ya' okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Looking at his anxious face she replied. "Yes thanks, how are ya' holding up?" she questioned as he'd be tired having completed a shift at the mine during the day.

"I'll be fine," he said, sitting down by her and looking at her as well. They had ridden in silence for hours and he was beginning to doubt the decision they had made. "Are ya' still wantin' to go through with this…..?" he trailed off without completing the question.

Looking stunned she immediately responded, "Yes, of course, I've been saying that I couldn't marry Martin; ya' know that". Continuing she said, trying to reassure him, "Sully, I love ya' and ya know that I want to marry you and it's not just to get away from Martin and Papa but it's because' ya' kind and thoughtful; the man I wan' to spend the rest my life with."

Taking in what she had just said Sully exhaled a long breath. Pulling her to him and placing a kiss on her temple he replied."Yeah,' I know and I love ya' too and it will be an honour to be ya' husband by the end of today." After a short silence as both young people drifted into their own thoughts eventually he continued, "Betta' be goin'. Soon ya' Pa'll be after us as soon as the sun's up."

Letting out a shuddering breath Abigail ventured, "Yes he will and he'll be as mad as a cut snake as well, I'm ready." Standing Sully helped her to her feet and over to the grazing horses.

Together they continued on towards their unknown future and the destiny of what this day would bring. They rode into Denver at about eight in the morning having made two more short stops during the night. Both had been feeling fatigued but the adrenalin was keeping them going and for Abigail especially it was the knowledge her father would be in hot pursuit once he was aware of what had occurred. She just hoped he'd be a forgiving, man but she hardly recognised him any more since he'd embarked on having her settled.

Sully was the man Abbey had dreamed about as a young girl with dreams of an idyllic future. He was the man Martin wouldn't be, and he was considerate and kind and he loved her. She felt so lucky; Sully was her first true love.

For Sully it was as if he was in a dream. He was going to marry a woman who loved him. It was hard for him to fathom that it was actually going to happen, he was shocked at how Abigail would defy her Pa and run off with *him*. Yes he did truly love her. She was the first girl he had any feelings for and that had been willing to be a friend to a man who felt he'd never have the opportunity of a family and home. He knew that he would have asked Abigail to marry him eventually; if Loren had not hastened thing along in this odious manner. He was aware that the wrath of Loren Bray could fall heavily upon them but he was prepared to take that chance as Abigail would lose a lot more than he with their decision. He'd already gone through all the *scenarios and what ifs* that one could conjure up over the past few months. She couldn't marry Martin. He wasn't right for her; he knew that from the instant she had said. "Please Sully, help me."

…

The sun warmed their tired back and they found a cheap place to board and spend the first day of their life together. Sully went and collected the licence and the trunk from the depot bringing it back to their lodgings. He'd also found a cleric who would marry them by lunch time. In the afternoon they would be Mr. and Mrs. Sully and be able to breathe a little easier. Abigail looked so peaceful lying on the bed when he silently returned to the room. He acknowledged that it had been a hard ride for both of them. He'd have given anything just to lay down for a short time but that would be a disaster, as he'd fall asleep and he needed just to push through till they'd achieved their goal.

Gently he shook her till she opened her eyes, suddenly sitting bolt upright frantically looking around. Sully realised what had gone through her mind and with a reassuring kiss on her cheek assuring her she was safe. Resuming he went on that they should begin to get ready as soon as possible. He'd arranged for the member of the clergy to marry them at noon and that the minister's wife, as well as a member of the congregation, would be the witnesses at their wedding. Looking at her in the haze of sleep Sully once again wanted to be perfectly sure that this was what Abigail really wanted with no regrets.

"Ya' absolutely sure ya' wanna go through with this?" he said looking at her as he sat heavily on the side of the bed, looking directly into those large honey coloured eyes. He needed to be positive as there was really no going back or regrets after this moment.

Looking directly into the pools of blue that she had fallen for the first time she saw him and taking his hands Abigail without any hesitation responded, "Yes Sully, I want to do this. I want to be ya' wife. I do love ya', I have no regrets about running off with ya'." Smiling at him she leant over and offered her lips to him. Sharing a soft kiss he was satisfied that it was what they both wanted. No regrets in the future.

Rising she walked behind the screen and proceeded to change into her mother's wedding dress; looking in the mirror she did have regrets: that her Ma couldn't be here with her and that her Pa had forced this onto her.

From the other side of the room divider Sully picked up the suit and began to change as well. Abigail began to move around the screen as he was bent over hitching up his strides saying,"Don't look!" He realized though how silly that sounded, wouldn't they be married in an hour? Shyly looking at each other the same notion came to them and Abigail giggled nervously.

Having changed and wearing a long riding coat over her dress and carrying her veil and coronet of orange blossom, they walked hand in hand down to the small church. Passing by a park on the way Sully bent down and snapped off a handful of small flowers of Prairie dropseed grass. "Here," he said wrapping a piece of cloth around the stems. "Beautiful flowers for my beautiful bride." Holding out to her the small spray of flowers he smiled shyly.

Arriving at the small church they entered. Sully helped Abigail out of her coat and the minister's wife assisted her don her veil and head piece. They were ready to begin; Sully was relieved that the couple hadn't asked awkward questions that they couldn't answer. The preacher, however had many such requests over the years and had become acquainted with quickie marriages over his time. Especially for young folk out on the perimeter of civilization, in this harsh environment, wanting to get started on married life as quickly as possible. When Sully had quietly requested the minister's assistance and produced the appropriate paper work the minister had no hesitation in complying with the young man's request. He liked this young couple immediately and informed them that a photographer would take their picture after the service.

As quickly as if floating through a foggy dream Sully was placing her grandmother's ring on Abigail's finger, and then the minister pronounced them man and wife and instructed Sully he may kiss his bride. Both were overcome and Sully softly grazed her lips. As he moved back smiling he thought, _"it's done,_" with a tinge of relief.

Abigail was feeling as if she had had the entire world removed from her delicate shoulders and was able to finally breathe calmly. She was indeed Sully's wife and the minister had said "Whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder." Her father had now to recognise that they were legally married.

They finished off the formalities and gave the Colorado Springs telegraph office address for the photo to be sent to. Thanking everyone there the young couple prepared to walk back to their lodgings hand in hand. Sully was told the clergy would register the marriage and Sully had the marriage certificate folded in his coat pocket. Finally they were married as Mr and Mrs Sully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Loren and the posse had had a fair bit of difficulty riding through to Denver. They had pushed the horses too hard at the beginning. Now they had had to rest them for a longer period than Loren would have wished. He could not figure out what had gotten into his daughter. He had arranged a suitable husband who would take care of her. Martin would be the asset he needed if he was ever going to be able to leave the business. He thought the whole thing through. He'd not envisaged her defying him. He'd never had an ounce to bother with Maud, she always agreed with his ideas. She was a good woman. "_So why did Abigail have to be so darn stubborn?"_ he wondered.

Finally they had reached the outskirts of the city around two in the afternoon. It was decided that they would split up into smaller groups and meet at three thirty near the central telegraph office. The couple had to ride all night and that was impossible. They couldn't have achieved getting a licence yet so there was still the chance they'd only be able to marry tomorrow but that was going to be prevented Loren was sure. There was no way that Sully fella' was goin' to marry his daughter, his baby.

Hank was tired and irritable and he desperately needed a drink. Truth be known so did Jake but he hid the fact from the others. The small groups scoured the streets of Denver in the hope of locating the errant couple. They even had really no idea if Abigail had written Denver on the note to divert them from another destination. Though there weren't too many towns that boasted a clergy to be able to marry couples. So Loren decided that this was where he'd find them; they were hiding somewhere here in this growing city of Denver Colorado.

….

After their small but sincere marriage the couple wondered slowly back to their lodgings, holding hands. Passing by the park once again they decided to enter. Sitting on a bench still holding hands they discussed what they would do into the future. There was no going back now that they were married. It wasn't how either had dreamed of being married but accepted that it was the only way. Neither one regretted their decision although both knew that life was not going to be easy as well. Abby was convinced that her Ma and Charlotte Cooper would offer support but Sully knew the men folk would be difficult. Loren Bray was a powerful man in the small community and could certainly create trouble for them if he wanted and Sully thought that was what he would do. He would not appreciate a defiant daughter, even less him as a son in law. They had destroyed Loren's plans for his daughter and his future.

Horses, carts and wagons were travelling up and down the street outside the park. Suddenly Sully sensed Abigail tense a little. Looking in the direction she was staring he noticed her Pa and Hank slowly trotting by. So they had arrived; the two young people noted.

"Wonda' how many have joined him?" Sully said out loud, mirroring Abigails exact thoughts. Up till this moment she had been confident that she'd be able to speak her father around but suddenly her confidence had deserted her.

Gazing left and right Loren looked into the park. Suddenly he thought he had a glimpse of a couple seated on a bench some way in. Stopping he called to Hank with a nod of the head towards the park. They dismounted and hitched their horses to a post near the wrought huge iron gateway. Slowly they began to meander towards the young couple, trying to look as uninterested as a couple of monkeys in a zoo. Hank was chewing the end of his ever present cigar protruding out of his mouth staining his fingers as was usual.

Sully had been aware of what was happening. Taking Abigail's hand he drew her towards him as protection for her as he'd seen her father's face and knew what was about to transpire. It wasn't going to be pleasant. Abigail knew from Sully's reaction that they'd been spotted, that her Pa was coming up from behind her. Well she wasn't going to allow him that pleasure. Standing and turning she faced her irate father. He didn't even register she was in a wedding gown.

"Ya' comin' home with me now, my girl," Loren sneered at his daughter."Ya' marrin' Martin soon as it is arranged," he continued.

Quietly she raised her left hand so her father could see the wedding ring on her finger as she said. "It's too late Pa. I'm a married woman now. I'm Mrs. Byron Sully."

This was between father and daughter. Sully stood silently behind her, with his hands resting lightly on her shoulders letting her feel his support. His eyes moving between the two men standing in front of them wondering if either would use their weapons; Hank had his hand on his pistol and Loren was carrying his rifle.

Loren was shocked how'd it happen so quickly. "Ya' ain't" he stated. _"They wouldn't have had a licence. She didn't have his consent. She wouldn't do this to him, bring disgrace to her family. Would she?"_ he thought.

"Yes, I am. We have been married and there isn't anything ya' or anyone else can do" she informed him in an even voice. Being away from him had given her the courage she had lost months before. Now she was able to look him straight in the eye.

"But ya' promised to Martin ya' engaged." Loren stammered.

Continuing she stated "That was ya' doin', and he never so much as asked me. Ya' never gave me a say, ya' just took it that I'd go along with ya' scheme, but I don' love Martin I love Sully an' I'm married to him." Her eyes began to blaze.

So enraged was Loren by now that he began to raise his rifle, immediately Sully moved around her, standing between father and daughter. "Loren, come ta' ya' senses. We are married good and proper." Putting his hand in his pocket he produced their marriage certificate.

Loren's anger only escalated and he began to wave the rifle in Sully's face. "Stay outa' this, ya'…ya'..." he hissed. Loren's face displaying his loathing; for Sully standing directly in front of him.

Abigail had had enough; she once again stepped in front of her Pa. "I've had enough, leave us alone," she said simply.

Leaning over and grabbing at her hand Loren tried to catch her but he missed. "Ya' Martin's! Martin is a good man! I know what's good for ya'," he once again stated as he aimed the rifle at her again, his hands shaking.

Hank in the mean time stood watching the proceedings, never taking his hand from his side, the pistol there if needed.

Loren was shaking with rage. The rifle was pointed at his daughter and he was tempted to harm her, thoughts and memories flashing through his mind: His little girl, her first words, growing up becoming a beauty he'd never thought would happen. Could he really be hearing her defy him? She was his own flesh and blood. She owed him that was respect of a child for a parent. He was only thinking of her, securing her future.

"No I'm not! I am not marrin' Martin I am havin' Sully's baby!" Abigail suddenly announced. The words just flew out of her mouth the instant the idea formed in her brain, she was so surprised. She couldn't just suck them back they hung in the air like a dark cloud between them all.

As soon as the men comprehended what she had said a number of things happened simultaneously. Loren fell to his knees, Hank's cigar fell to the ground from his open jaw and Sully mimicked Hank's although it was his jaw though that nearly hit the ground.

Loren in that instant just looked at his daughter, scrambling to his feet again he was struck dumb. When what had just been said filtered into his numb brain he just *spat* at her and announced that she was *no daughter of his*; that he *disowned* her. Grabbing Hanks arm he stalked off to the gate, mounted his horse, wheeled it around and cantered towards the edge of the city.

Sully's legs had become jelly and he had to sit quickly or he would have fallen down. "Look, it's not mine, we've done nothin'! Never!" he said, his eyes as big as saucers and feeling like he was about to throw up at any moment.

Abigail looked at him in as much distress, "Sully, please forgive me…" she began.

"It's not mine," he repeated not listening to her. How could he have been such a fool he was thinking, already beginning to rise to his feet? _"He'd married a girl with child, which was not his"._ He had to get out of here and quickly to recover from the shock. He was going to be sick. Without looking back he just walked away.

Abigail was left on the bench, crying uncontrollably. Through her tears she watched the man she loved leave. _"What had she done? Why had she said such a thing?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sully had been the most honourable man she'd ever met and Abigail had destroyed in a second by uttering those words in front of the men, his trust in her, she had destroyed him. How could she have said such a thing and possibly ruined her future in one foul swoop? "_How could she have done this to him?"_ Thinking of the consequences she admitted that the look in her Pa's eyes just seconds before had frightened her beyond belief. In that fraction of a second she felt a fear so strong grip her that he would carry out any plan and kill them both.

Sadly she wondered how she was to restore her honour with Sully and if he would understand let alone forgive her. Rising from the seat she stumbled to the gate and back to their room tears blurring her way. Finally she was able to throw herself on the bed and dissolve into the misery that was over whelming her.

…..

At the appointed time the men from Colorado Springs met at the central telegraph office. Meeting up with Hank and Loren, these two had held their own council some time before and decided that the news to which they were privy would remain with them alone. Hank was more than obliged as he still relied on the store keeper for supplies and it wouldn't be in his best interest if he divulged this scandal to a living soul. Why hadn't the town supported him with Clarice and Zack for all these past years? Some still were unaware the lad was his own flesh and blood, but many did.

With not a word they turned their tired mounts towards home and continued in silence. Many unspoken questions lingering between them but now was not the time for such conversations. Loren was brooding and Hank did not allow them to ask anything riding slightly out in front. Jake though was determined to find out what had happened eventually.

….

Sully was getting a headache trying to figure out what had just occurred. He knew that he'd not fathered a child; he'd been too shy to be with a woman. When the miners had visited Hank's saloon he never had. When they were young; women would harass him and Daniel but he'd always held back wanting only to be with someone he cared about although he was convinced that would never happen. Daniel had occasionally been with a woman though. His friend was full of stories he didn't wish to hear.

"_Why would Abigail say such a thing?"_ he thought. Flicking back he knew she cared for nobody else but him. Her Pa shooed any young bucks away; he was witness to that. How many times had he been made feel uncomfortable in the store when Mr. Bray had been there? There was a permanent spot on the porch were he sat while awaiting the stage that had his name on it: _"Reserved for Byron Sully"._ A smile played on his lips at the thought.

"_This is making no sense, but why would she say such a thing?"_ Sully knew he was going around in circles.

Too tired to think he headed for their room. They would have to talk. Could he find it in his heart to forgive her let alone be a father to someone else's child? Without thinking he knew that answer was *yes*. He wanted a family of his own as well as children; he wouldn't allow another child to come into the world as unloved as he had felt for all these years.

…

When the posse had arrived back in Colorado Springs late at night it was to discover that Martin had turn tail and run away. Even if Loren had brought Abigail home the man she was supposed to be engaged to was no longer there. Loren could not believe his ears when he walked into the mercantile on arriving home and having his wife tell him Martin had left on the afternoon stage.

He needed to sleep; all his energy had been exhausted.

Maud on the other hand, wanted to know what had happened. Had he found their daughter? Was she all right? Had she really intended to marry Sully? All day she had been coming up with more and more questions she wanted answers to. She blamed Loren for all that was occurring to their daughter with his unreasonable demands on her.

Charlotte had come over hearing the gossip from various towns folk. Had brought some tea to sit with her friend for a short time. Maud had filled her in on all that she knew that had occurred till when Martin had left, saying he'd not marry Abigail as she'd have a past and he was a proud man and refused to be the laughing stock of a small back-water like Colorado Springs. As a last taunt, he had flung at the distort mother he only wanted to own the business any way.

"Men! Ya' can't trust them," Charlotte stated. "He was a gold digger. Martin was only lookin' after his own interests, Loren was easy pickins'," she continued.

…..

Finally exhausted Sully entered the darkened room, stopping to allow his eyes to adjust to the fading light. Seeing Abigail lying over the bed he paused for a moment wondering what to say. He had not decided what was an appropriate response till he allowed her to explain what had happened only hours before_. "How could a day full of promise be turned around so suddenly?" _he wondered.

He lowered himself silently onto the floor near the closet, using it as a back rest just watching her. Her ivory skin, her ebony locks pasted to her brow from the tears she had shed. She looked so beautiful still. Gazing at her he knew she had to explain to him, for him to contemplate a future with her. _"What if she loved the father of her child? What then?" _he thought wrapping his arms around his knees placing his chin on top of them.

As if she had become aware of his presence Abigail lifted her head. "Sully?" she whispered.

He remained still and silent; he was just watching unsure of what to do or say.

Peering into the faintly lit room she repeated "Sully is that you?"

Rising to his feet he moved towards the bed "Yeah, it's me," he responded in a dejected tone. He was still uneasy how this should proceed, knowing that he may well not like the answers to the questions that haunted him. Deciding to remain standing rather than sitting on the edge of the bed near her, he waited for her to go on.

Sitting up Abby tried to take his hand but he moved out of her reach. "Sully please let me explain," she begged her voice hoarse from crying, threads of dark wet hair clinging to her moist cheeks.

Flatly he said. "Listin'." Still he remained like a statue as he stood beside the bed. In the fading light she could recognise the hurt that his eyes held in his tense face.

Inhaling a trembling breath she knew she would only get this one opportunity at making things right with them so she began, not knowing if this was the right point to start.

"Sully I…I *lied*! I am not with child I am so sorry," she softly commenced tears welling in her eyes beginning to slide down her flushed cheeks.

He felt like a flying kite when the wind had stopped and was plummeting to the ground at full speed letting out an audible breath. All he could get out with his voice grating with emotion was "Why?"

She continued that she had really felt threatened by her father's actions, she'd been afraid that he was about to kill the two of them. How the words seemed to have a life of their own that she'd not even thought of them seconds before they flew out of her mouth. She had only said them out of desperation to save their lives. She reassured him that he was the one she loved. That her father would never forgive either of them and she was sorry because Sully was a good man. She knew she'd hurt him deeply which she truly regretted.

Sully understood. He told her of all the fears he'd experienced since being a small boy in New York and the sadness he'd carried all his life and how she made him feel wanted and loved. He said he could forgive her as he was afraid for her standing up to her Pa as well, but hadn't anticipated her taking such a risk to save them.

"Oh! Sully thank you," she softly said.

"Ya welcome," he replied brushing some stray strands of hair behind her ear.

They decided that together they'd be okay eventually. They wouldn't agree or deny the accusations that where bound to be said on their return to their home town. They both knew that life wasn't going to be easy for them, they where family now and that's the way it was going to be for their life time. As their vows had said: to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better – for worse, for richer – for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, and there to I pledge thee myself. Kissing they held each other safely in an embrace, relieved to have that sorted.

Eventually much later Abigail moved and went behind the screen and changed from her wedding gown into her long flannelette nightdress, while Sully stripped to his long johns and slid under the covers.

Shyly she came to the bed and moved under the covers as well. Tentatively moving into the middle of the bed they held each other bashfully.

Both where more nervous than they could imagine as this was the first time either had held someone so closely. Hearts beating at a rapid rate they confessed that they were anxious and afraid. Neither had ever been with another person and didn't feel comfortable at this moment.

Sully decided to relieve their concerns and tension by timidly saying. "No need to be afraid; we don' need to think of this now. It will come soon, I'm sure," he reassured her. "We'll take things ever so easy," he continued stroking her hair with his large hand. He appreciated being loved and was in awe that she cared for him. Holding her closer. He whispered into her ear, "I won' hurt ya'. I love ya."

Laying in his embrace her head on his shoulder Abigail just nodded her appreciation. "I love you too," she answered knowing that they had no pressure on them to consummate the marriage at this moment. Feeling that things would eventuate in their own good time she began to relax as well. Sully was such a considerate person; he made her feel cherished and loved beyond belief.

Drifting into a deep exhausted slumber they dreamed of a long and happy life together. It didn't take the young couple long to eventually settle into a comfortable rhythm of normal married life.

…..

In due course when the young couple returned to town there was no recriminations from the towns folk as they were still not privy to what had occurred in Denver. It was known though that they had eloped and married. Loren refused to acknowledge them at all. His pride made it impossible to think that he'd made a mistake in trying to force Abigail into a loveless marriage. Even after Martin had proved to be a mistake as well he didn't admit he was wrong.

He kept Maud occupied, not giving her space to have much to do with their daughter. He controlled her still as he'd become accustom to over the years before. Seeing Sully he would simply turn his back and walk away. He only afforded Abigail a scowling look before turning away.

Charlotte and Maud helped with the supplies that they required and the couple became even closer to Charlotte and her family. They would accompany them on picnics and Sully took the boys fishing. Maud would snatch small moments to be with her daughter, mostly at Charlottes. Loren's condemnation of the couple spread through every aspect of their lives like a malignant plague. It was extremely evident on the holidays such as Thanks giving and Christmas when it was the season for families. The obvious absence of her parents hurt Abigail more than she could have ever imagined. Though she knew she'd made the right decision.

Abigail and Sully made the most of what they had, growing closer in support of each other; building their own family. Their love never became a question between them as it continued to grow stronger with each passing year.

Sully remained a miner at the silver mine earning a reasonable wage. When he could he made the fine furnishings that made their home a bright and loved place. Abbey made the homestead a real home for them with her cheery disposition. The Sully's spent a lot of time together as it was forced on them and a secure bond formed in their marriage.

It was obvious to Loren that Abigail had lost the child she claimed to have been carrying as she never showed signs till over four years later to be with child. Even then the prideful man refused to relent and ask for forgiveness of his only child.

Loren Bray was a vindictive man who would have to live with regret about his decision all his life.

….

To end this story is history of which it has been well documented. We know that Sully's wife Abigail died when delivering their child Hannah some five years later. We know that Sully grieved long and hard for them, questioning if his worthiness of not only being loved but giving it as well. We know also he felt guilty in her dying from a child of his. We know that he ran away to the army and once again carried a huge burden of guilt about following orders which resulted in the death of a civilian. We know that there was a woman in his future who would give him hope and love for a brighter future. That he did get the family he so desperately craved. These are all future stories for others to tell.

**The End**

I couldn't find anything on Colorado early laws. Loren could not have prevented the marriage:

**Poorly kept records/ ****California**

While the state required records be kept on marriage certificates and contracts as early as 1851, it wasn't until 1858 that any further information was kept, such as births, divorce and death. At that time the office of the state Registrar was created.

On September 8, 1850, **California **entered the US as the 31st state of the union. At the time marriage statutes described marriage as "a civil contract to which the consent of the parties is required" with gender specific pronouns applied to "husband" and "wife". Later court decisions and some statutes dating from both statehood and the 1872 codification of the civil law state; _**"Any unmarried male of the age of 18 years or upward and any unmarried female of the age of 15 years old or upward are capable of consenting to and consummating marriage**_. The code makes no mention of what gender may marry which.


End file.
